


Case Catastrophe

by GeekyRoleplayer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fallout Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The Railroad, shameless fluff, valentine's detective agency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: Working with a beloved and despised detective can get a girl into a lot of trouble. Not that she's complaining.Melissa Gardner finds herself offering a hand to the famous Nick Valentine, and ends up learning a bit along the way.When she's not running from absolute choas that is.A fallout story with an Original, non-SoSu Character.





	Case Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> First Story on Ao3! I hope you like it ^.^

“Oh come on Nicky!” Melissa Gardner implored as she and the notorious detective sought refuge under the roof of a crumbling building in Lexington. “You love the rain!” Nick gave a painstaking roll of his luminous yellow eyes. “It’s a downpour, we can wait til it clears up.” The woman who had given up her personal time to help him on his current case sat down with a huff. Her Brunette locks stuck to her skin in irritating wet strands. The German Shepherd also in their company strolled over and plopped down on the damp stone. Resting his head on her knee, Melissa gave a scratch behind his ear. “Tell me about it boy, he’s a total party pooper.” She watched from the corner of her eye, as the man gave a small shake of his head and lit a cigarette. She knew he meant well, she simply found it enjoyable to rile him up. The rain had been going steady for about an hour when they finally stopped. “You’ll catch a cold.” He had insisted, and although protest were given, she had followed him into the hardware store without much hassle.   
Well this was turning out to be another wonderful day in the commonwealth. 

As the morning turned to evening and the sun broke out from behind the clouds, Melissa sang along with the pip-boy on her arm. Nick shot her a glance as “Uranium fever” found it’s way past her lips. “Can’t believe you stole that.” She merely grinned, as the muggy heat of summer began to return and her boots sunk low into the mud banks beside the road. Finding the squishing sound of the ground beneath her feet comforting. “What? it’s not like they were using it.” They both dropped the matter then, as Dogmeat let out a shrill bark, alerting that he’d caught their trail through the water. 

The case they were working was one by the name of Max Dillon. The man had skipped town, taking with him the savings of the family which had graciously taken him in. The old folks who had came wandering into Valentine’s Detective Agency the morning previous were nothing but concerned parents. They could careless about the stolen money, as long as their son Jasper returned home. Somehow Mel thought there was more to that story, and with little prompting the detective had asked Ellie to make a new file for the job. Now here they were, chasing after an energetic dog who had his nose to the ground and tail waving to and fro. Dogmeat changed course, veering to the left and charging downhill. The two sleuths followed suite, the soles of their shoes tossing up dirt as they went. The dog lead them to a shack that looked to be toolshed to an old settlement a way up the road. By the wilting wood and broken window pane it had been left to rot. As they drew near, the sight of blood on the doorframe became evident. Nick called the shepherd to a halt and drew his pistol, Melissa following a step behind him, switching of Diamond City’s radio. 

As they entered the shed the wood creaked beneath them. The roof had begun to fall in on itself and they had to swoop low to avoid coming into contact with it. Dogmeat shot forward, nearly knocking the woman off her feet in the process. She falling forward,her face hitting the Detective’s back. As she let out a soft groan he sighed, returning his gun to it’s holster. “You’re Jasper, aren’t ya?” the young man was sitting on a torn up mattress in the corner. A can of water held in his trembling hands. “G-get away from me Synth!” reaching for what Melissa guessed was a knife in his pocket. Nick didn’t seem phased, and he watched as Dogmeat slowly approached the run away. His tail was wagging, and his head was high with pricked ears. This caused both he and his partner to relax. They had both learned to trust the dog’s instincts whenever they traveled with him. “Yeah Kid, i’m a synth but not the kind they whisper about. The name’s Nick Valentine.” Jasper gave a slow blink of his green eyes. “The Detective from Diamond City, oh! My parents sent you didn’t they?” Forgetting his task of retrieving a weapon and petting the four pawed creature before him. Exhaling a shaky breath as he fought to calm his nerves. “That they did, said that Max had run off with you.” The man with a tousle of blond hair and faintly growing stubble on his chin seemed enraged by this fact and quickly jumped to his absent lover’s defense. “I ran off with him! That’s just like them, refusing to accept the facts. It’s not my fault that they only saw him as someone they took pity on, and who helped with the handywork around the farm.” 

She could hear the growing sadness in Jasper’s voice as he spoke, and how at the end it shattered into desperation. Taking her chance to speak she had to ask. “and where is Max now, he didn’t leave you here did he?” Melissa was met with a scornful look and flaring nostrils. “No! we were attacked by some raiders.. just a few of them, he tried fighting them off.. and when he told me to run..” He cut himself short with a frustrated shake of his head. Revealing a fresh knick on the side of his ear. A small wound left over from the attack he had just described. “It’s dangerous out here.. I realize that now, but I won’t go back home. Not without Max with me.” 

Well Shit.

Could either of them really protest that? 

There was a slim chance that the missing man was even still alive, but it was becoming evident that he was more innocent than the ‘concerned’ parents had first explained. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose with his metal hand, closing his eyes and then giving a slow nod. As if reaching a silent conclusion. Reaching into his trench coat and pulling out his backup firearm by the barrel. “Here Kid, keep this with you.. and try not to stray far while we’re gone.” Jasper hesitantly took the weapon from the older man and gave a nod of obedience. “Okay..Thank you.. there’s an old suburb a ways east.. That’s where we were.. when it happened.” Melissa took a few steps back as to get out into the open once more. Ducking her head on the way out, “Stay Dogmeat.” she ordered. “He could use some company.” Nick offered a small smile to their furry companion. “We’ll be back soon boy, don’t worry.”

So just like that, they were on the road again. With a new mission and objective. Hopefully this Case would have a more preferable outcome.


End file.
